


Delinquent in Drag

by Thuggy



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (no this isn't the main char), Aromantic, Asexual Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Everyone is 15-18, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pls read the chapter notes, Probably will post on Quotev too, Questioning Sexuality, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuggy/pseuds/Thuggy
Summary: "W-We went all the way to Seoul?!" (Y/n) cries. She was fine with the small town, where all the people in her school feared her, but now they're in the city! The schools will be so much bigger, too-- how is she going to get the same reaction as from her old school? She wants to bow on the ground and drown in her angry tears.Her mom huffs and walks to her back before kicking her in the middle of the backside. "Quit being so dramatic. Seoul has some great schools, I'll have you know," She exclaims as her daughter rolls over onto her back. "And besides, we're coming here to clear your reputation... Not to continue your thug lifestyle."





	1. 하나

**Author's Note:**

> I like to start things when I haven't even finished any of my other stories and I apologize

The sun goes down as a young girl sits next to her father, his hands on the wheel.. Her teeth bite down onto her bottom lip, knowing very well that the two of them will get killed by the woman they love.

(Y/n)’s father’s eyes are glued to the road, but she can see the terror in his eyes. He’s not that angry at her, not at all, but…

A bead of sweat comes down his forehead to his chin. It’s kind of gross, (Y/n) thinks, but she can understand that he is rather nervous.

“When we get home… We should start running,” Her father tells her, and she tenses. He knows all too well what will happen, being married to her mother since he was in his 20’s.

It’s always like this when (Y/n) gets into trouble in school. Labeled as a delinquent in her all-girl school, she often finds herself in sticky-situations. But this was a new low, and she’s horrified about how her mother will react.

The car pulls into the driveway and her father turns to look at her. He reached out and pat her shoulder. “(Y/n)... It was nice knowing you, but we’re going to die.”

“I know, papa,” (Y/n) sheds a single tear. The two of them got out of the car, shut the door behind them, and wait.

After what seems like milliseconds, the door slams open. (Y/n) and her father jump, but they don’t dare look behind them.

“(Y/n)!!” A familiar voice screams at her, and that’s when her and her father begin to run for their lives as a madwoman chases them.

She and her father speed to the back alleys of their neighborhood. They jump from a high ledge to the sidewalk below and scare a raccoon that’s in the trash. The fat thing knocks it over, and it catches up to the two.

(Y/n) and her father are left to try to keep their balance, desperation in their movements. As her mother keeps with their horrifying pace, the trash can runs over one of their poor neighbors.

The neighbor is left, crying on the ground as they stumble back to their feet and continue running.

“Are we close, Dad?” (Y/n) calls out to her dad, who was not too far in front of her.

“This is your fault! This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t get into a fight!”

“And knocked the principal’s teeth out,” She mumbles.

“And trashed your classroom!”

(Y/n) crinkles her nose at his add-on and she blows a strand of hair that made its way to her face. “You’re not innocent, either! You got fired from your job because you trashed the place, too!”

“That isn’t the point!” Her father hisses.

It isn’t long until (Y/n)’s mother catches both of them by the collar. Her vision goes black and she doesn’t wake up until hours later. She finds herself on her back, staring at their… definitely broken roof. What happened?!

(Y/n) tries to sit up, but her entire body is sore. The memories come flooding back, and her eyes widen. She looks around, and her parents are lying right beside her. The house is long-gone-- she bets that it can’t even be fixed… especially with the mob outside.

She can’t even hear their expressions. Her ears are ringing. She rolls over and her father is just now waking up.

“Oh my God, the house!” His eyes widen and he sits up a little too fast. He groans and holds his back. His hand reaches out and shakes (Y/n)’s mother.

Just when she sits up, their next-door neighbor kicks the door down. She stands strong and throws at least five suitcases at the family.

“We’ve had enough of you! All three of you have left the neighborhood in shambles! This is going to cost a fortune! If you don’t leave within three hours, we’re pinning everything on you!” She growls and points (mostly) at (Y/n)’s mom. The mob mumbles an agreement, and off they go.

(Y/n)’s mom sighs and looks at her husband. “I’m sorry, dear… I went way too crazy.”

“N-No, I messed up too,” He waves his hands a bit despite being so sore.

“I messed up, too,” (Y/n) slowly sits up and raises her hand. “Because of me, we need to move…”

“It’s not just your fault, (Y/n),” Her mom scoots over to her. She wraps her arms around her waist and brings her into a hug. “It’s all of our faults…”

(Y/n) sighs, her cheek on her mother’s bosom.

“But if you ever do it again, I’m not sure you’ll be waking up after I’m done with you.”

She begins to fear her mother more than ever. 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take them much to haul the suitcases into their family car. (Y/n) gets in the back, behind the passenger, where her mother sits. She drifts to sleep as her father aimlessly drives to a new town. It’s a long ride all the way to the town… She sleeps the entire time.

The car came to a stop, and (Y/n)’s father reaches behind his seat to shake her awake. She stirs and eventually opens her eyes to glare at him.

“We’re here!” Her father grins at her as she rubs at her tired eyes. She directs her eyes to behind him, where a tall, sleek building stands. She stares at it for a couple moments and wrinkles her brow. She didn't know that they were going to an apartment rather than a house. She shrugs, though, and says nothing. She opens her door and strolls to the sign in front of the apartments. Her eyes widen, though, and she whips her body to her mother. 

"W-We went all the way to Seoul?!" (Y/n) cries. She was fine with the small town, where all the people in her school feared her, but now they're in the city! The schools will be so much bigger, too-- how is she going to get the same reaction as from her old school? She wants to bow on the ground and drown in her angry tears.

Her mom huffs and walks to her back before kicking her in the middle of the backside. "Quit being so dramatic. Seoul has some great schools, I'll have you know," She exclaims as her daughter rolls over onto her back. "And besides, we're coming here to clear your reputation... _Not_   to continue your thug lifestyle."

 _Since when was my mom a mind reader? How scary..._ She's right though, (Y/n) thinks, albeit in a rather bitter manner. She stands up and dusts her dirtied school skirt before going to the trunk of the family car. She carries two large suitcases in her (somehow still) soft palms-- one more than her father.

"You've gotten so strong... I feel wounded that you're stronger than the man of the house," Her father tells her, his voice strangled as he tries to pull his suitcase up the stairs. (Y/n), however, has no trouble with carrying _twice_ the amount at her sides. She smiles, though, and looks at him over her shoulder. 

"Well... Dad, just because you're the man of the house doesn't mean you're the strongest. It's not my fault that you just aren't as strong as you used to be..." She pauses and puffs one of her cheeks out before treading on. "Now that I think about it... I beat you in strength at age 12. That's kind of sad."

Her father holds his heart in hurt and shakes his head. His gaze flickers to the stairs they were on. "My own blood... Shaming me for aging. How could you do this to your papa?" He whines at her daughter's back.

(Y/n) crinkles her nose at him and comes to the floor they now live on. She scoots to the side of the door, labeled with the numbers, "102."

"I've seen a lot of grandpas with muscles, you know... It's not aging," (Y/n) protests as her father unlocks the door with their new key. They step inside together and she throws her suitcases down. She bites down on her lip and glances at her dad. "This isn't furnished. We didn't bring any furniture... We're going to have to sleep on the floor!" She chastises him.

"Covered it!" Her mom peeks her head into the doorway with a phone and a credit card in her hands. She winks at the family's shocked faces and sways her hips as she walks in. Her husband sputters and drops his suitcase.

"H-Honey, how much was all of it?" He stammers and follows her into the back rooms.

(Y/n) sighs and brings one of the suitcases to the other room. This apartment only has two bedrooms, after all. She unzipps her suitcase, which almost pops open. She brings her clothes to the closet and hangs up her beautiful wardrobe. She admires a pair of her compat boots with a smile before setting them down. She can't put her intimates anywhere yet, which pretty much sucks, but she should be able to... well, whenever her mom's choice of furniture comes. She almost pouts as she pulls a blanket from her suitcase and curls up in it. Today is a Saturday, the last day (or half of a day) for the week. She decides to find the school she'll be going to whenever she wakes up tomorrow.


	2. 둘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope your day's going well! Chemistry is actually killing me right now; I really hope I do well on this big test hhh

(Y/n)'s eyes open to the sight of brightness outside. She raises her head off of her pillow and lets out a yawn. Yawns make everyone quite ugly, don't they? What a pity. She's about to roll over and continue sleeping, but something is bothering her...

She blinks a couple times and looks down, underneath her blanket. There's a bed. She almost jumps out of her skin in horror; since when was she on a bed?! How did furniture come into the apartment without her waking up?

_My parents are so sneaky..._ (Y/n) huffs and slides off of her bed. She rubs at her eyes and stares at her new dresser-- well, more like the mirror perched on top of it. A blue sticky note was on it. So she reaches forward and grabs it. Her eyes have to adjust, as she's still half-asleep, before she reads it.

_Good morning, honey! I hope you like your new furniture! We went grocery shopping while you were asleep, so feel free to have breakfast! ㅇㅅㅇ -Dad_

(Y/n) rolls her eyes at the drawing, but it's still kind of cute. How old is her father, again? Yeah, a little too old for that. She doesn't mind all that much, though, and sets it down on her dresser. She trudges to the living room, scratching her stomach from under her shirt.

She pauses though, mid-walk at the sight of her mom and dad passed out on the ground, covered in empty plastic bags and new furniture. They must have stayed up late... Sometimes, she worries about them; people can actually die from lack of sleep, believe it or not! She sighs at their snoring bodies and grabs a nearby blanket. She drapes it over them and bent down to kiss both of their cheeks.

She walks into the kitchen and goes towards the kitchen, only to find a bowl of rice with seran wrap over it. She sighs, happy but at the same time thinking how her mother overworks herself. She takes the seran wrap off and places it into the microwave.

After eating, she washes the bowl and sets it into the dishwasher. She's a delinquent, but she _does_ have a lot of respect for the home and her family. (Y/n) speedwalks to her room to hurry to get dressed. She pulls on a T-shirt of her favorite band and ripped jeans. She shoves her feet into her combat boots like an animal. Her hands open one of the drawers and she grabs a purple pen. On the back of her father's note, she writes,

_I'm out looking at the school. I have my phone if you need me. ㅎㅗㅎ -(Y/n_ _)_

And off she goes, out the door and down the stairs. Once she's out of the apartment, she checks her phone. She presses down on the home button, and says, "School closest to me," into her phone. It pauses and takes her to a list of schools. The first one, which is the closest, sticks out to her. With a determined look in her eye, she sets off to her new school.

* * *

 

She eventually finds the school, and is a bit surprised that the gates are still open. She purses her lips and walks through them. Maybe clubs were going on today... She looked around and is pleasantly surprised at the fountain in the middle of the square. In fact, she sits down for a moment to take in the scenery. Seoul is prettier than she thought... Her eyes direct to the trees above her. She breathes in... and out. Sitting like this is quite relaxing.

Well... it _was_ , until someone trips over her knee. The person stumbles, but catches their balance. They stand up straight, and it's then that (Y/n) sees the earphones they have in. The person must have been focusing on their music rather than walking. She's about ready to start swinging!

The person turns around, rubbing the back of their neck. (Y/n) pauses her idea of yelling at the sight of a boy's embarrassed face. The boy unplugs one of his earphones to speak with her.

"Sorry, miss. I was just listening to my music when I tripped on you. I hope I didn't hurt you," The boy apologizes, his eyebrows furrowed a little bit. He has a guilty smile plastered on his face, almost like a dog would if it peed on the rug.

(Y/n) crinkles her nose and bares her teeth, about to call him an idiot, but stops as she remembers what her mother told her. She holds her breath for about two seconds before letting it go.

"It's... It's okay. It takes a lot to hurt me anyway," She manages to reply and crosses her arms over her chest. Who does he think she is? Girls aren't that fragile! She's tempted to knock some sense into everyone who thinks that women are just weaklings who can't endure pain. Some women have to push out babies!

The boy blinks a couple of times at her before breaking out in a grin. "You're a tough girl, then? That's cool," He chuckles. (Y/n) doesn't much appreciate his surprise. He doesn't seem to know that, though, and sets his bag down. "You're here alone?"

She glances up at him and scoots up, so her back is closer to the falling water. "I like being alone, so I don't get into trouble," She tells him and blows a piece of her hair out of her face. _Please don't ask to sit with me please don't -_

"Can I be alone with you?" He asks. (Y/n) reels her head back and stares at him for a second.

"That's not how it works, dude."

The boy pauses and laughs at her. She frowns at him and wonders what the hell is so hilarious. "You're funny, miss," He laughs and sits down, a bit too close for her liking. She scoots a bit away, but lets him stay for the most part.

"Do you always talk to girls that you don't know?" She finds herself asking as she looks up at the sky. "That's kind of creepy, you know. What if someone gets the wrong idea and tries to taser you?"

He smiles and looks up as well. "Well, I don't think anyone carries around a taser in this school," He shrugs.

"I do," (Y/n) says as-a-matter-of-factly.

His eyes turn wide and she almost snickers at how horrified he looks. He takes it upon himself to scoot away. (Y/n) finds it odd that he hasn't gotten up and ran away yet. 

She ends up bursting out laughing and slaps her knee. "Oh my God, you fell for it!" She lets out a loud cackle and almost falls over. "I'm kidding! Man, you're gullible!" She hoots with laughter.

The boy stares at her for a moment, his face turning pink. Only then does he covers his face in embarrassment. Even with his face covered, (Y/n) could see his red ears. It's funny, embarrassing someone she doesn't even know. "You got me," He sighs.

(Y/n)'s laughter eventually dies out, and she lets out a sigh after catching her breath. Even though she was mad at him at first, she thinks she can tolerate him now. She scoots closer to her and held her hand out. He peeks at her hand through his fingers. "(Y/n)," She offers.

His dark eyes flicker between her hand and face, like he can't trust her. He purses his plump lips for a moment before taking her hand in a gentle manner. He shakes it, though his handshake isn't firm enough. "Kunpimook," He half-smiles.

"Kunpiwhat?" (Y/n) blinks a couple of times. Is that a Thai name? It sure sounds like it. Kunpimook chuckles at her bewildered expression and runs a hand through his hair with his unoccupied hand.

"You can call me BamBam," He tells her. It surprises her; she thought he would have gotten a bit offended at her blurted statement. But, she wonders... how do you get _BamBam_ from _Kunpimook?_

"It's nice to meet'cha," She smiles as well. Her eyes, once more, direct to the sky. It's surprising, meeting someone so early. The past couple days have been odd, indeed.

BamBam eyes her from his peripheral. It's almost as though he's thinking about something... what is it? 

"You're... not from are here, are you?" He ends up asking, and (Y/n) pauses. Is it that obvious that she's from a small town? She guesses that she needs to work on her Satoori accent. She _is_ from Daegu, after all.

"Nah. I'm from Daegu," She points out. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, pierced on the lobe and twice on the helix. "My family moved, like, a day ago," She laughs a bit.

"Why's that?" BamBam asks and turns toward her. His knees almost touch her thighs, but she doesn't say anything about it. There's nothing wrong with being close. Though, if he tries to hug her, she will start swinging.

(Y/n) stops for a moment and she lets out a laugh. She isn't ashamed of anything... but should she tell him the exact reason? Oh, to hell with it. "I got into a fight at my last school," She says honestly. BamBam's face changes in shock. 

"I didn't know such pretty girls got into fights!" He gasps. (Y/n) almost glares at him, but refrains from doing so. She came to a conclusion about her attractiveness some years ago. There's no use denying it.

"A lot of pretty girls get into fights, including me." She pulls her hair from her forehead. "A girl sneaked her boyfriend to the garden and made him beat up a little girl she didn't like. It's disgusting; that girl did nothing. She was just a little first-year trying to get good grades." She crinkles her nose. "I guess she didn't let the girl copy off of her. Good on her, but that was her downfall. I caught it happening. Poor girl was bruised and her glasses were broken."

"I hate people like that," BamBam sighs and places his cheek on his hand. "So, what'd you do? Did you fight the girl who got her boyfriend on her?"

(Y/n) chuckles and shakes her head. "Her boyfriend told me to screw off before he did the same to me. So I beat the crap out of him _and_ his girlfriend. I got expelled for it, but at least I saved that little girl." She grins, in fact. "Besides... there's not a man in the world who could tell me what to do."

BamBam looks like he has sparkles in his eyes. He takes one of her hands, and before she can pull it away, he tells her, "You're so cool, (Y/n)-ssi! Are you transferring here?"

"I think so," She shrugs and lets her hand relax and go limp. 

"I'm excited to be going to the same school as you, then!" He exclaims, a big, goofy grin on his face. (Y/n) snickers at his face and looks the other way.

"Thanks. I'll like going to the same school as you, too."

 


	3. 세

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: My sister had a turtle named BamBam  
> Fun fact 2: I lowkey imagine the reader as CL, but that's just between you and me  
> * and **: Lines from Super Junior's Sexy free & single  
> ***: Line from Girl's Generation's Gee

"So your nickname is BamBam because of that old American cartoon?" (Y/n) snorts at the amusing fact. How his family knew about The Flinstones is a mystery to her, but it's quite funny.

BamBam's cheeks turn a light pink and he averts his gaze, a half-smile toying upon his lips. "Yeah, kind of embarrassing, really. It makes me happy, though. It kind of has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He giggles.

"Yeah, I guess. It fits you, in a way. When you hear the name BamBam, you think of someone dorky."

He's about to laugh, until he realizes the small pass at his personality. He whips his head towards (Y/n), shock and offense on his face. He smacks her arm, whining out, "You're so mean!" The latter only cackles at her successful jab.

"People back home aren't as funny as you are, Bam," (Y/n) laughs and brings her arms behind her head. She scoots down and let herself lay on the ground even further. BamBam turns a bit shy at the nickname _of his original nickname._

"Don't you mean easily messed with?" BamBam pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. 

She grins and shakes her head. "No, not at all what I meant." She looks at him through her peripheral. "I think you _are_ funny. Like, you don't try to be. It's weird... I'm not used to not having to have eyes on the back of my skull. My old school was kind of like that. Every man for themselves... or woman. Woman fits better."

BamBam hums and tilts his head. Some of his fluffy hair covers his eyebrows. "Are you saying you went to an all-girl's school?" He asks.

(Y/n) raises her hands above her head and claps. "Good job, you figured it out with little to no clues," She compliments with a smirk. She lowers her hands then and laid her head on the fountain. 

"What was that like? I've never been in a school where everyone was the same gender," BamBam inquires out of total curiosity.

She pauses for a moment and puffs one of her cheeks in thought. It's cute, BamBam thinks. "... Pretty much the same, I guess. I saw a lot of girls kissing in the hallways, actually. Some girls who just came out as trans came too," She points out.

"Did that bother you?" 

"Why would it?" (Y/n) raises an eyebrow. "Girls are cute. Who wouldn't want to kiss them, yaknow? And trans girls are not a threat. I'm actually glad they got accepted. Issues like that need to get resolved sometime, after all. Why, does that bother you?"

"Not at all," BamBam answers with a small smile.

"Cool," (Y/n) says simply and holds her fist out. BamBam bumps his fist with hers.

Things fall into an awkward silence as they sit next to each other. It's a bit uncomfortable, but it's still nice nonetheless. It gives them time to take in each other's presence, the nature, the winds... and the tall boy running at them at light speed.

(Y/n)'s eyes widen and she scuttles away as fast as she can before the boy wraps his arms around BamBam's waist and brings him into the fountain. The flowing water soaks them both and some droplets fall on (Y/n)'s clothes.

"Yah, Taehyung!" BamBam whines and pulls himself out of the fountain. His shoes make a gross squelching noise on the sidewalk and droplets come from his soaked sweater. His hair seems like it's covering his eyes. (Y/n) lets out a snicker.

The boy, Taehyung, laughs in a voice deeper than (Y/n) expects. He brings himself out of the fountain, too, and hugs BamBam from behind. His hoodie is drenched and it sticks to the other boy's clothing. "What's wrong? Did I embarrass you in front of your girlfriend?

BamBam turns a light pink and he reaches behind him to smack Taehyung on the head. "She's not my girlfriend! I wouldn't like to be pushed into the fountain even if she wasn't here!"

"Are you sure?" He giggles and looks over at (Y/n), who is still laughing. His boxy grin smiles and he grabs BamBam's arm. He pulls the sweater back, revealing his arms and makes him flex his bicep. "Hi, pretty lady! BamBam here is sexy, free, and single!" He exclaims.

"I'm a fine man?" (Y/n) snickers and holds her cheek in her hand, a smirk on her lips. * 

"Sexy, free, and single, you _are_ a fine man," Taehyung grins in return. **

She decides that she likes this Taehyung person, even if BamBam isn't so happy with him right now. In fact, he's glaring daggers at the grinning boy's back. Taehyung releases BamBam and skips over to her. 

He takes (Y/n)'s hand and stretches her arm outward. His hand sneaks on her waist and he dips her. "Or should I say... fine _wo_ man." There's a glint in his eye as he smiles. BamBam's glaring intensifies as he renders (Y/n) speechless.

"Uh," She manages to stutter out.

"Shh," Taehyung puts his pointer finger against her lips, squishing them in the process. If he's trying to be flirty, it's not working, because (Y/n) is left laughing. He ignores her laughter and brushes some hair from her face. "Are you older than me?"

"I'm in my first year," (Y/n) snorts.

"Wah... that makes me your noona-- oh crap, wait, no," He stammers and almost drops the girl he dipped. Said girl breaks away from his hold and wheezes at his awkwardness. BamBam lets out a breath of relief.

"Taehyung... you like to think you're this smooth talker, but you're just as awkward as our Jungkook-ah is," The boy sighs and pats his shoulder. Taehyung covers his face in embarrassment. 

(Y/n) decides that she likes the people from Seoul more than her hometown. They're funnier than she expected. Just as she's about to say something, her phone begins to blast Bastarz's Zero for Conduct. The tips of her ears burn a bit and she answers it. BamBam and Taehyung giggle amongst themselves.

"Chulmoo," Her father exclaims into the phone and she hisses at the loud noise. However, she stays on the phone... though, she still rolls her eyes at her nickname. Her family called her that ever since her first fight in her first year of junior high. It fits, though, since Chulmoo means an iron weapon. It just sounds like a name, you know, for a _male,_ which she is not.

"Yes, dad?" She sighs through the phone.

"Thank you for wrapping your mom and I up! I knew you had some heart left in you!" Her dad basically insults her, but it's obvious that he doesn't mean it that way.

(Y/n) frowns and runs a hand through her somewhat messy hair. "Gee, thanks. Why'd you call me?"

"Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby~" Her father sings.***

_"Dad."_

"Sorry, had to. You know how I love those girls," He chuckles. She replies with nothing. He continues, though, almost as though he can see her glare from the phone. "Your mom and I just recieved your uniforms for the new school! It's the one closest to us-- SOPA, I believe!"

(Y/n) glances at the school's sign, and it, in fact, says SOPA. "I'm there right now. I wanted to investigate."

"You're not talking to any boys, are you?"

"Yeah," (Y/n) says in a nonchalant manner. Her father sputters in actual shock and hurriedly tells her to come home as soon as possible. He hangs up. She laughs at his freakout and looks up from her phone. "I gotta go. It was nice to meet you. I hope I can get some classes with you." She bows, a little fast, and walks off.

BamBam and Taehyung watch her fleeting figure. Once she's out of earshot, they both let out a sigh.

"She's pretty," Taehyung presses his hands onto his cheeks. Aegyo has always been easy for him.

"Yeah... So many guys are going to go after her."

"Maybe girls, too?"

"She _did_ say that girls are cute. Maybe there's a possibility that she would date one..."

"Wah! Twice the competition!" Taehyung cries.

* * *

 

When (Y/n) walks into her new home, her father is the first to greet her. He wraps his arms around his daughter's waist and swings her around. She almost becomes dizzy.

"My precious Chulmoo! What did those boys do to you?!"

She frees herself from her father's grasp and dusts herself off. "Nothing. A boy could never hurt me," She smirks.

"You're not scared?! After you've been at a girl's school for half a year?!" 

"Dad, you're a boy."

"But it's different!" The latter throws his hands up. He's pushed to the side by her mother.

"Quit making a fuss. We both know that our beloved Chulmoo would hurt them before they could hurt her... with her iron weapon," Her mom points at her unclenched fist. (Y/n) gives a smug smile and strikes a pose that shows off her arm muscles.

Her father leaves to sulk in the corner.

"Anyway," Her mother smiles and picks up a box from their new table. She presents it to her daughter with a smile. "Here's your new uniform! Go into your room so I can see you in it!"

(Y/n) takes it and eyes her, a bit weirded out. "You want to see me change? That's kind of..." She trails off. 

Her mother grins and pushes her into the room. She shuts the door behind her. "Nothing I haven't seen before. I remember you used to have the tiniest little butt... But now," She pats (Y/n)'s backside. "You are what the American boys call _thick."_

"Please don't say that to me ever again," She cringes and pulls her shirt over her head. Her mother sits on her bed.

"So... the boys you met. How were they to you?"

(Y/n) pauses from pulling her combat boots off to look over. "They were nice. Polite. I got both of their names... One of them is Thai, I think."

"Wow, a Thai boy," Her mother whistles in interest. She raises an eyebrow, though, and asks, "What were their names?"

"Taehyung and Kunpimook. He told me to call him BamBam though. They're friends. I met BamBam first but Taehyung came and tackled him into the fountain," (Y/n) laughs. "Taehyung dipped me afterward and asked what year I was in. So I told him, and he tried to be all cool and say he was my oppa, but he said noona instead. He's funny, in a weird way."

"Wow, you've already got two boys falling for you. You'll be just as popular with the boys as much as I was."

"I'd rather not be popular at all," (Y/n) says honestly. She opens the box and pulls her blazer out. She's about to put it on when she realizes there is no skirt... but pants. She inspects further and sees that the tie is not bow-shaped. "Uh. Mom?"

Her mother peers over at the male uniform and smacks her hand onto her face. "Oh God." 

"Are we going to get new uniforms, then?" She asks. Her mother tenses and looks away.

"About that... With everything that's been happening... Since we had to get furniture, and this place to begin with... We don't have enough money to get you another uniform."

"You have got to be kidding me. If I go to school like this, I'll be dead meat. _I'm_ supposed to be the tough one, not everyone else!" (Y/n) exclaims, but slouches when her mother gives her a glare.

"Be quiet. At least we're in a better place. We can just improvise from now," She scolds.

"How could we do that?"

Her mom puts her pointer finger up and walks out of the room. (Y/n) waits there, shirtless but still in a bra. It's only a minute before her mother comes back with a wig and a sports bra in her hands. (Y/n) raises an eyebrow as her mom forces the sports bra onto her breasts. Both of the bras make her nearly flat. She pulls (Y/n)'s hair back into a wig cap and places the wig on her head. She adjusts it a bit and grins at her feat. 

"You look just like a boy now! Man, I'm good!" Her mom brags and turns her around to make her look in the mirror. Sure enough, she does look like a boy... a very pretty boy. She crinkles her nose. She looks like one of those idol flower boys.

"... Why do you have a wig anyway?" (Y/n) asks, but she's not sure if she wants to know.

"Your father and I used to dress up like Shinji and Rei in our twenties," She grins. 

"You strike me more as an Asuka person," (Y/n) retorts, but she gets smacked on the back of the head.

"Hell no! Asuka was a little leech!"

(Y/n) nods in agreement, but smiles at her own joke. Just as she's about to button her blazer, she pauses and looks behind her. "I think Shinji is better with Kaworu anyway."

"Damn right," Her mother huffs and walks off, looking flustered. (Y/n)'s eyes once again find the mirror, and she sighs.

_I'm really... not looking forward to tomorrow._

 


	4. 넷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: My biases are Hoseok and Mark  
> Fun fact 2: My bias wreckers are Seokjin and BamBam  
> | Part of this was self indulgence because I've been going through a bit of a tough time, ehe-- |  
> || What? You thought reader was one-dimensional? Definitely not! ||  
> //hmu if you want to be a yandere levi for my oc bc im filthy

(Y/n) and her family have takeout that night. After her meal, (Y/n) walks to their new bathroom, the one closest to her room, and draws a hot bath. She shuts the door behind her and watches as the mirror fogs up from the steam of the water. She frees herself of her clothes and underwear and takes a glance at herself in the fogged-up mirror. It's a bit hard to see, but she examines her top-half. Her hands come up to cup her breasts, not in a naughty way, but in a way of inspection. 

It's going to be weird, not having these in the way, she thinks. She releases her mammaries and clicks her tongue. She hopes that the binder her mother gave her won't cut off her circulation. She puts those thoughts aside, though, and gets into the bath. One hand twists the knob off and the other begins to play a song she enjoys from her phone.

 _Who cares about my emotions_  
_You can play with me until you’re sick of me_  
_You can break me if that’s what you want_  
_Because I’m a toy, toy_

Zico's voice is a wonderful thing, she sighs to herself as she lets her body sink into the hot water. The liquid comes above her mouth, just below her nose. This song, Toy, has always been meaningful to her. Being a tough delinquent isn't as great as it's cracked up to be. Maybe this is a good thing, being able to move to a new place. She has a clean slate, she thinks. She is in a place, where her emotions _do_ matter.

 _When I’m no longer useful you would secretly throw me away_  
_If only I can be remembered_  
_Even just a little bit_  
_Everything, I do it for you_  
_I’m a toy, toy…_

Kyung... Her eyes close, oh-so slow to his light voice. It's a step away from his rapping, which she enjoys. Not like she doesn't like his rap style, but she likes this softer side to him, surprisingly.

 _When are having a heartfelt conversation_  
_It would be after you’ve caressed me_  
_That you’d smile_  
_Soon I will be put in the corner_  
_But my fate is in your hands_  
_Girl use me while you can_  
_I’m all yours_

Now that she thinks about it... She never did have friends back home, did she? She was either viewed as a horrifying teenager, or a bodyguard. It's kind of sad, but (Y/n) doesn't dare say that it hurts. She was a toy to her 'friends', just to protect them. She liked that it held some sort of power, but...

 _I don’t want anything more from you_  
_If i can see you filling with me_  
_I can give it all to you, will you take it all from me_  
_If love is a joke, then use me ruthlessly_  
_Now you know, all you need is me_  
_I’m your toy, I’m your toy, I’m your toy_  
_If love is a joke, then use me ruthlessly_

 _“What am I to you?”_  
_Am I being too greedy by even asking this question_  
_To you, I gave everything I had and everything I didn’t have_  
_But I feel like having the slightest expectation is undeserving of me_  
_I can’t take one step out of your world anyway_  
_All I need is for our relationship to be remembered beautifully_  
_and displayed in an aisle of your memories_  
_When your mind is quiet, you will discover me_  
_It might have been smart of me_  
_to love like a fool instead_

As she bathes her nude body, she finds herself letting the lyrics soak into her mind. She stops for a moment and glares at her soapy wrists and hands. "I feel like having the slightest expectation is undeserving of me," She repeats, and clenches her fists. It hurts. It shouldn't. She hates herself for believing so.

 _I can’t tell you anything_  
_My silent lips_  
_Already wrote several letters to you_  
_To you I’m probably a light sadness_  
_But I still want you to hurt_  
_Girl use me while you can_  
_I’m all yours_

 _I don’t want anything more from you_  
_If i can see you filling with me_  
_I can give it all to you, will you take it all from me_  
_If love is a joke, then use me ruthlessly_  
_Now you know, all you need is me_  
_I’m your toy_

Sadness is not an option, she yells at the lyrics that hit so close to home. Sadness is weakness... and she, nor any of Block B weak. It hurts, hurts, hurts, but (Y/n) will never admit it as long as she's alive. She doesn't dare take note of the slow tears coming down her tears and instead scrubs her scalp with her mother's favorite shampoo until she feels like she's bleeding.

She says nothing as she eventually comes out of the tub. She wraps herself in a warm towel and walks out of the bathroom to her room. Her mother's eyebrows furrow at her daughter's saddened expression, and even more so when she notices her tears. 

(Y/n) says nothing, and doesn't look at her. It takes her by surprise when her mother pulls her into a hug, careful so the towel wouldn't drop. "I love you," Her mother whispers, and the first time in a while, (Y/n) cries. She cries hard into her mother's shoulder until no tears come out and her father begins to cry for her.

* * *

 (Y/n)'s alarm goes off early in the morning the next day. She doesn't flinch as one of her eyes opens to look at her phone. She rolls out of bed, rubbing her eyes, and trudges to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Her father grins and bear hugs her with one, unoccupied arm. In his other hand was a pan with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "This is for you!"

She felt touched as her father shook half of the pan onto a plate, just for her. The other half went to his own. "Where's mama?" She asks as she sits down in front of her plate. She takes some of the eggs and pops the lump into her mouth. She lets out a hum at the taste.

"She's out looking for a job for both of us," Her father smiles and shoves an entire slice of bacon into his mouth. (Y/n) reels her head back in disgust. Her dad pays no mind to her expression and continues eating.

(Y/n), after she's done eating, waltzes to her new bathroom and begins to brush her teeth. She nearly chokes, though, when her father yells out from the kitchen. "Fill in your eyebrows to look more manly, your mom says!"

"Okay," She croaks and tries to catch her breath. She spits out all the toothpaste from her mouth and washes it out. Taking a brown eyebrow pencil, she makes her eyebrows thicker and more angular, not to mention darker.

Once (Y/n) is able to cover her breasts with the binder her mother gave her, she gets buttons up her double-breasted uniform. She pulls her hair back and adjusts the wig on her head. It's then that she heads out the door (not before grabbing her backpack of course!)

Within a few minutes, she's at the entrance of the school. As she walks past a few of students, she unknowingly makes them stop in their tracks. She pays them no mind as she goes to the front office and picks up her schedule. Once she gives it a look-over, she heads to her new classroom: 2-3.

Once she opens the door, she runs a hand through the wig's hair, her eyes closed. Once she opens her eyes, though, she has the entire class' eyes on her. She gulps as some of the girls' faces begin to turn pink.

"Ah, you're the new student I was told about. It's nice to meet you; I'm Ms. Choi, your homeroom teacher. (Y/n), yes?" The teacher smiles at her, not seeming to mind that she had the wrong uniform on. Her voice was soft, almost as though she knew she had to keep a secret.

"P-Please, call me Chulmoo," (Y/n)'s voice whispered, to which Ms. Choi nodded and brought her to the middle of the classroom. All of her classmate's gazes were on her, and she swears she can hear some of the girls calling dibs already. Ms. Choi pat her back, urging her to introduce herself.

"... H-Hello. My name is Oh Chulmoo. It's nice to meet you," (Y/n) offers in a voice deeper than her own. She takes a quick bow as her face heats up; the girls in front of her comment on how cute her satoori is. "I'm... I'm from Daegu, so this is something new for me. I hope we get along."

"You know what they say about Daegu boys, Minhae?" A pretty girl to the right giggles to her friend. She whispers into the girl's ear, and her friend turns as red as a tomato. (Y/n) isn't sure if she wants to know what they're talking about.

A girl with braids and glasses sighs at how dreamy 'Chulmoo' is. "Another Daegu boy, huh? Just like Min Yoongi and Kim Taehyung... Maybe this one will like me~"

 _Taehyung?_  (Y/n)'s eyes widen and she turns her head towards the girl with the braids. So she knows him! The girl with the braids stammers and immediately looks away from her intense stare.

"A-Am I the protagonist of a drama now?" She whispers into her clenched fist.

"You can sit with Jungkook-ah, Chulmoo," Ms. Choi tells (Y/n) with a sympathetic look in her eye. She looks up, and calls out. "Jungkook-ah, raise your hand."

A boy in the back with straight across bangs raised his hand high. His eyes rested on (Y/n), and he gave a bunny-like grin. (Y/n) half-smiled at him and walked over to him. She sat down in the seat next to his.

"Hi," Jungkook greets simply and smiles at her. "I'm Jeon Jungkook. It's nice to meet you, Chulmoo," He giggles and holds his hand out. (Y/n) takes it and gives him a nice, hard shake of the hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jungkook-ah," (Y/n) smiles right back at him. Jungkook's gaze wavers on her, and he leans a bit forward. Their noses were nearly touching. A couple of people squealed at the action.

"You're quite the flower boy, aren't you, Chulmoo-ah? You're as pretty as a girl. I wish I could say the same about myself," He chuckles, and pulls a bit away. "I guess this is as close as it's going to get to me having a female friend."

(Y/n), not phased by his closeness, tilts her head. "What do you mean? You seem like a lady's man."

"O-Oh no, not at all... I'm a bit scared of girls, actually... They haven't done anything to me, but I feel like... I could break them, almost? I don't know?

"You think you're that strong, huh? Cocky, aren'tcha?" (Y/n) snickers. 

"T-That's not it! I feel like I would stain them if I touched their... pure, clear skin..."

(Y/n) lets out a snort, to which some girls squeak, and tilts her head back. "You're the most hormonal boy I have ever met, and I just met you. What a record."

Jungkook turns a pretty red that should be worn on lips rather on cheeks. He covered his face with one hand and pushed her away from him with the other. (Y/n) giggles at him before turning her attention to class.

* * *

 

(Y/n) stretches her arms above her head and tilts herself (and her chair) back into the wall behind her. It's the second recess after their Korean Grammar class. She gets up, but Jungkook puts his hand on her shoulder. She glances back at him.

"You're new here, Chulmoo. Let me treat you to some snacks from the school store," Jungkook offers to her. (Y/n) puts her hand on her flattened breast, near the heart.

"Jeon Jungkook, you are a good man," She almost cries. Jungkook lets out a snicker and takes her hand, dragging her out of the classroom. He leads her to the first floor, into the school store. Food surrounds them. While (Y/n) looks in awe at the abundance of sweets and chips, Jungkook looks down at their hands. In his head, he wonders how the heck Chulmoo has such soft hands.

(Y/n) is as happy as can be when she breaks free from Jungkook's grasp and goes straight to the sweets. She takes a bottle of banana milk from the fridge and picks up a container of Chapsal Yakgwa. The taste of honey is always nice. She skips to Jungkook and nudges him. 

Jungkook has a bag of Shindangdong Tteokbokki in his arms, as well a can of coke. "I didn't pin you to be one for sweets," He observes and eyes what is in her hands. They walked together to the cashier. They set their items down. 

The cashier grinned at the two of them. "Nice to see you again, Jungkook-ah. Who's your friend?" He asks and begins scanning their food.

"This is Chulmoo," Jungkook grins and presents (Y/n) like a gold trophy. She replies with a small smile and a wave. "He is new here!" 

"Nice to meet you, Chulmoo-ah. I'm Haneul-- it's always good to meet someone new," He greets and gives a quick bow. His bands cover his left eye for a moment as his ponytail bounces from his 90 degree bow.

(Y/n) looks at his silky hair and wonders what his secret is. "Nice to meet you, too, Haneul... hyung?" She says, but it comes out more like a question. He has a rather androgynous appearance, after all.

"Hyung or noona is fine. Most people here call me by male pronouns, though," Haneul smiles, not offended at all. (Y/n) brightens up at the realization that maybe the people here aren't as different when it comes to gender.

"So you're nonbinary," She decides and takes her sweets with a beam. "Would people just call you their... date-friend, then?"

Haneul chuckles and hands the spicy chips and the soda to Jungkook. "I don't feel much physical attraction at all, so I don't get called anything. But if I _did_ date someone, sure. Sounds cute!"

(Y/n) and Jungkook bid him farewell and they head off, back to their classroom. They pass by a group of pretty girls on their way back, who whisper about how handsome Jungkook is. (Y/n) doesn't question it, and nudges him once they're out of earshot. "Seems like you're quite popular for someone who's afraid of girls."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Jungkook sighs and holds his coke close to his chest. He opens the bag of spicy chips and takes one of the many chips out. (Y/n) leans towards him and tries to take one of the chips, but he pulls it away. Instead, he stopped right by the closed door of their classroom. He held the chip right above her mouth. "I'll give it to you if you show me some aegyo."

(Y/n) gives him a grossed out look, but she really wants that chip... sacrifice her pride, or sacrifice the chip? She strikes a pose and cups her cheeks in her hands. "Oppa! Please give me food!" She squeals out in a high voice.

She swears that she sees Jungkook blushing a bit before he lets her take the chip in her mouth.


End file.
